


Anything For You

by nicockla



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Bottom Calum Hood, Breeding, Calum Hood-centric, Cock Slut, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Consensual Kink, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Dom Ashton Irwin, Established Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Established Relationship, Hook-Up, I had an idea for a foursome at the end of chapter 3.3 and I knew I couldn't, Jealous Calum Hood, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Sexual Fantasy, Slut Shaming, Sub Calum Hood, Swingers, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Ashton Irwin, Top Michael Clifford, Voyeurism, idk it's just v horny and v specific, so I put it here instead, so please enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicockla/pseuds/nicockla
Summary: Calum will do just about anything for Ashton
Relationships: Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Calum Hood
Kudos: 35
Collections: The Bass Player & Extra's





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I had for a chapter of my fic 'The Bass Player' but decided against it for the story but still felt compelled to write it. 

Ashton sat across the room in one of the dining room chairs, eyes locked with Calum's. He was still fully dressed, and Calum could see his cock straining in his trousers, but his face was blank, simply watching over them.

The room was quiet except for the slapping of skin and his and Michael's heavy breathing. He was labouring as he lifted Calum by the waist and brought him back down on his cock over and over again. The younger man was trying his hardest not to moan right in Ashton's face as the man under him grazed his prostate, this was what Ashton had wanted, but Calum worried he was regretting it. 

He could hear Michael moaning in his ear, his chest impossibly close against Calum's back and sweat beading between them. He whispered praises in Calum's ear, low enough that Ashton wouldn't hear them but his hand never came around to rub at his cock, and Calum wondered if Ashton had told him not to or if Michael was really so unable to think clearly he'd forgotten. It didn't matter, part of him didn't want to come anyway, he wanted to wait for Ashton. 

Ashton stood and walked across the room, coming to squat in front of them on the couch. He and Calum's eyes had finally parted as he raked over the pair in front of him. He admired them as though they were something he might buy, watching as Michael used Calum as a glorified fleshlight, lifting him up and dropping him back down on his cock as he pleased. The younger man whined each time the other rubbed against his abused prostate.

"Say his name," Ashton said, his voice sounding as though keeping it even was a struggle. Calum shook his head, trying to keep his mouth closed as Michael continued pounding into him. When he stayed silent Michael slowed, and Ashton spoke again, "c'mon Calum, don't want Michael to think you're not enjoying yourself," he told him, reaching up to brush Calum's hair off his forehead, clearing the sweat that had beaded there as well. 

When Ashton pulled his hand back, Michael gradually increased his pace again, grunting with the effort it took to keep up the position. 

Calum let out an involuntary moan, and then his resolve crumbled, wanting desperately to make Ashton happy, even if he'd feel guilty about it later, "Michael," he whined, his fingers digging in hard on the older man's thighs. Michael and Ashton both moaned, so he continued, "so good, feel so good Michael," 

He started fucking up into him harder, and Calum continued a chant of Michael's name, wishing desperately that one of the men would reach down and wrap a lubed hand around his aching cock. 

"I'm gonna come, he feels too good," Michael groaned out, Calum thought they must have made eye contact as he said that because Ashton nodded. 

A few seconds later, Michael was painting his insides and biting down on his shoulder, hard. Calum moaned at the feeling, scrunching his eyes closed. He felt a hand on his chin and opened them to see Ashton's eyes waiting for them to meet again. He was still expressionless, but his eyes were swimming with arousal, and he felt something in his chest flutter thinking about what was going through Ashton's mind.

Michael was slumped against his back panting heavily, but Calum couldn't take his eyes off Ashton who was finally starting to undress. Michael seemed to notice and lifted Calum off of his lap, Calum's legs trembled slightly as he tried to support himself, he felt empty and fucked out, but he still hadn't come. Michael's cock was bigger than he was used to and he groaned slightly as he was set down on the couch, his hole fluttering around nothing. 

He could hear Michael and Ashton talking above him, and Ashton pulled his head into his lap. He wasn't focused on what they were saying, but he shifted, so he was looking up and could see them. Michael was dressing as he spoke and when his shirt and jeans were back on, he leant down and pressed a kiss into the corner of Ashton's mouth and then he was gone. Something tugged in the pit of Calum's stomach, which he knew was ridiculous. 

The older man looked down at him, his eyes searched his face for a moment before he grinned, pushing Calum's hair off his forehead again. "You're so jealous," Calum rolled his eyes in response. "You're jealous because the guy who just fucked you kissed your boyfriend?" It was said like a question, but Calum knew for certain Ashton wasn't asking, he was teasing. 

"Don't like the thought of you with other people," he said simply. 

He chuckled, "I know," stopping for a moment and just staring at Calum, his eyes doing that awful dreamy thing that made Calum want to swim in them. "You wanna come?" he asked. 

Calum nodded and sat up, so he was sitting up properly on the couch. Ashton moved him again, so his crotch was in front of him, and Calum hoped that meant he was going to suck his cock. Instead, he just admired him for a time, running his hands up and down his sides and across his abdomen as if appraising him before nudging his legs apart and inspecting Calum's hole which was now leaking come. 

There was a hum of approval from Ashton, and he pulled at the rim gently before inserting a single finger easily. 

"So loose," he commented sliding the finger in and out leisurely not bothering to try and find his prostate, "all fucked out, such a slut, not gonna need any lube, Michael's pumped you full of it," he told him as he pulled the finger out and held it up. It was coated in a layer of come, and Ashton rubbed it between his fingers experimentally. Calum couldn't help but blush deeply. 

He watched transfixed as Ashton brought it up to his lips and his tongue came out quickly to taste it. Calum whined, Ashton was taking too long, teasing too much. He dipped his fingers in again, this time bringing it up to rub against Calum's cheek. He smudged it across his cheek with his thumb until it nudged his lips and Calum opened them slightly for Ashton to press his thumb in. 

"That's what you taste like now, like him," Ashton told him, his eyes watching hungrily. Calum whined again hoping Ashton would do something. He took the hint and started to stroke Calum slowly in his hand. His moans came embarrassingly quickly and breathy, he still tried to hold them back, but it was in vain.

"Such a slut, don't even care if you come just wanna be used," his pace slowed and Calum secretly wished he'd never introduced Ashton to edging, he had a feeling it was about to come back and bite him in the dick. "Didn't even ask Michael to touch your cock, just let him come in you and leave."

Calum whimpered as Ashton spoke, and tried to thrust his hips up, but Ashton put a hand on his hip to stop him. 

"Want me in your loose hole?" Ashton asked, stopping the hand that was working Calum. 

Calum nodded desperately knowing once Ashton was in him, his control would wain, and maybe, just maybe he'd be able to come. He shifted close to Calum and lined himself up, sliding in with practically no resistance and moaning. 

"Can feel his come in you," he told him, eyes squeezed tightly shut, "so loose, so used, what a little slut," Ashton moaned, his eyes still closed as he started to thrust. 

Calum tried to fight back the grin that came over him at the look on Ashton's face but failed, Ashton was losing his composure, soft Ashton would be here soon. 

He leaned in close over Calum's chest as he fucked into him, one hand on the back of the couch to support him and the other holding gently at the intersection of Calum's neck and shoulder. 

"Fuck!" he groaned, "Say his name," Ashton practically begged in his ear, panting heavy. 

He was nudging Calum's prostate again and again, and he didn't want him to stop, so he gave in, "Michael, fuck Michael you feel so good," not that he could ever really say no to Ashton. 

The older man started to suck and kiss at the spot where Michael had a bit earlier, there must have been a mark because the salvia felt cool and soothing over the spot. His moans started again, and he had to hold back from calling out Ashton's name as he kissed up his neck. 

His mind was fogging, he desperately needed to come, there was too much stimulus for him to think clearly and Ashton's hands were all over him now, running up and down his sides. One of them finally snaked between them and started to work his cock again, it was only a few sloppy strokes, and he came between them. 

He gasped loudly, "Fuck! Thank you, keep going, keep going," it came out as a chant saturated in reassurance and Ashton faltered above him for a moment before continuing. 

He slowed from his vigorous pace and started kissing across Calum's neck and chest, "So, good, love you, love you," his breath hitched as Calum tightened around him, "so good for me, thank you, so good, so sweet, so lovely," he continued a stream of compliments, babbling almost incoherently. 

Calum was feeling sensitive and used but desperately wanted to please Ashton. Trying to tighten and untighten his walls around him. Ashton's mound grew steadily more high pitched, "can't believe you did this for me," he sped up again, his breath shortening, "so good to me."

He drew himself back up, holding Calum's hips as he thrust, eyes skating over him adoringly as he continued his praise, "beautiful, my dirty slut."

His thrusting grew sloppy, and Calum knew what was coming as his eyes screwed shut, and he curled himself over him, he came in a handful of spurts, his come joining Michael's inside Calum and making him moan embarrassingly loud. Ashton held himself impossibly close to the other, seemingly not wanting to lose a drop, between tired breaths he pressed kisses into Calum's cheeks grinning at him stupidly. 

"Can't wait to see who the baby looks like," Ashton chuckled, his breath slowly evening out.

Calum blushed and rolled his eyes, "You're lucky I don't have a uterus, 'cause if I did we'd have ten kids at the rate you go," 

Ashton was still grinning, and he kissed Calum tenderly before pulling back and finally out of his abused hole, his eyes dropped almost immediately to it, and Calum could feel the dribble escaping him. There was no mystery as to what had caught Ashton's attention. 

"Looks tender," he said quietly. 

Calum shrugged, "feels tender," 

"Would ice make it feel better?" 

"You're not sticking ice in my ass,"

Ashton laughed again, "I wasn't trying to put ice in there, I was gonna get you some for the rim," he told him, raising his hands defensively. 

"It's fine, you could run me a warm bath though," Ashton went to speak, and Calum interrupted, "You can sit on the edge and watch, no getting in," 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think! Comments honestly encourage me to write so much.


End file.
